survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: All-Stars
Survivor: All-Stars is the eighth season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary Eighteen castaways from the seven seasons prior embarked on the all-star edition of Survivor, split into three tribes: Chapera, Mogo Mogo, and Saboga. On Chapera, Adrian was immediately idolized as the tribe's leader, but that didn't stop Cedric and Brittney from forming a tight alliance of two. Over on Mogo Mogo, Bonita and Roy were immediately on the outs due to having won before. Will experiences the same ostracism on Saboga. Mogo Mogo loses the immunity challenge, prompting one of the two winners to be the first out. Fportunately, they're able to convince Erinn and Giovanni to side with them to take out LeKana. While this caused tension at camp, the tribe managed to avoid Tribal Council for the next two episode. That fate fell to Chapera, who voted out Shane and Amy, the latter for being weak and the former for being a threat. When it came to episode 4, Phillip quit after having a huge argument with Roy and being fed-up. Mogo Mogo was heavily relieved, but they weren't out of the woods yet. In the same episode, a surprise tribe disolve shocked the castaways. The up-til-then undefeated Saboga tribe lost the reward challenge, resulting in them being split between the two tribes; Debbi, Will, and Zee found themselves on Mogo Mogo, while Brian, Dave, and Portcia went to Chapera. On Mogo Mogo, an all-winners' alliance quickly took-over the tribe, leaving Erinn and Zee on the outs. After Zee was voted out at Tribal Council, Erinn began urgently trying to convince Giovanni and at least one winner to flip. Although a few snags hit, Debbi and Will both flipped, resulting in Bonita's elimination. Roy soon followed, commending the tribe for their move. On Chapera, the tribe had split into two factions: Adrian, Brian, and Portcia, versus Brittney, Cedric, and Dave. Cedric believed Raphaela to be on his side, since the original Chapera had decided to stick together (with the exception of Adrian and Dave flipping due to feeling unsafe). He soon found out the hard-way, though, when Raphaela joined Brian and blindsided Dave, who she felt was growing way too close to Cedric. Suddenly, another swap shook up the all-stars. On Chapera stood Brian, Debbi, Portcia, Raphaela, and Will, while on Mogo Mogo Adrian, Brittney, Cedric, Erinn and Giovanni. The new Chapera tribe lost, and Brian (controlling his alliance) decided to vote out Will, to decrease the number of winners left in the game. The next episode, the two tribes finally merged, and Debbi was left as the swing vote between Brian and Cedric's respective alliances. However, after taking too long to commit, the alliances agreed to vote Debbi out 8-1, leaving Cedric as the only remaining winner. The two alliances of four were clenched in combat, even at tribal Council where they rammed each other into a deadlock tie. After pulling rocks, Brittney was eliminated, putting Cedric's alliance in the minority. Giovanni quickly followed Brittney out. Erinn believed history was repeating itself, especially when Cedric won immunity at the final six. To everyone's shock, however, Cedric transferred his immunity to Erinn, since he had already won and thought he had no chance at winning. Erinn failed to win the next immunity challenge, but was able to convince both Raphaela and Portcia that Brian was too big of a threat to keep around. That night, Brian was sent home. Erinn won immunity at the finale four, but Adrian wasn't going down without a fight. He pitched a tie plot to Erinn, sucessfully tying the votes between him and Raphaela, who he easily defeated. At the final immunity challenge, Adrian won and took Erinn with him to the final two. Adrian took the votes of Brian and Raphaela, while Erinn got Debbi, Brittney, Giovanni, Cedric, and Portcia's votes, making her the sole-surviving all-star. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons